


I Wouldn't Know Where to Start (Be Still my Foolish Heart)

by gayvictorianboyfriend



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anathema tells them to cut the bullshit, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, They're both two idiots in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayvictorianboyfriend/pseuds/gayvictorianboyfriend
Summary: Crowley hasn't ever tasted coffee this good and he might be in love with the man who makes it.





	I Wouldn't Know Where to Start (Be Still my Foolish Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I just want to say I hope you enjoy this fic and if you like you can visit me on [tumblr](https://ghosts-kings.tumblr.com/). This is my first good omens fic so please go easy on me. I really hope y'all like it and as always leaving a kudos or comment is always appreciated. Also yes this is based off of Hozier's song because I can't stop listening to it.

Crowley thinks he could be considered actually dead at this point. He’s been pouring over books for hours with Anathema, and it’s killing him slowly.  _ College has to be the work of the devil,  _ he thinks, setting his head down on one of the textbooks because if he has to read another word about plants he’s sure he will go mad and start destroying the library they’re at. Anathema must feel that he’s positively ready to leave because she closes her book and puts it back on the shelf. “Are you alright?” She inquires when she gets back to their table. Crowley just groans. “Right,” she muses as she grabs her bag. “Wanna grab some coffee before we drown in more work.” Nothing seems to make Crowley perk up like the mention of coffee. 

There’s a shop just by the college library and Crowley knows that there is a god out there. Anathema seems to frequent it because she has a regular order and the light-haired man seems to know her by name. “Anathema,” he smiles and it might be so bright that it burns Crowley’s retinas. “I’ve already got Mark making your brew. You’ve brought a friend along?” He notices Crowley standing beside her, he currently eyeing the baked goods and trying to make out what they are with his retinas gone and all that. 

“Crowley,” he gives an attempt at a smile to the man. “Could I get a croissant?” 

“Would you like the house style?” Crowley nods before he orders a coffee and the man smiles at him. “I’ve got something special, I think you might like it.” Anathema gives a small smile when he looks back at her to say  _ is this guy crazy?  _ He places the money on the counter and the man rings him up before he makes the coffee. Anathema leads him to a table and talks about how if she doesn’t pass her biology final she’s going to gouge her eyeballs out with a spoon.  __ Crowley feels the same way. He doesn’t know how long he’s been talking but the same man as before sets the coffee down on their table and the plate of food. Apparently, the house style is peanut butter smeared on the top and topped with a little bit of honey and he thinks he might marry the man right then and there. Then he takes a sip of the coffee. And,  _ oh…  _ He might marry the coffee instead. The response it elicits from Crowley should not be considered legal, he literally groans at how good this coffee is. It’s a mocha latte and he can taste a hint of raspberry in it which makes it even better. 

“Oh my god, I’ve never tasted coffee this good before.” The two of them laugh as Crowley takes another sip and he can tell that there’s a few shots of espresso in it. 

“Aziraphale makes the best coffee in the whole campus and outside.” 

“Aziraphale?” Crowley asked and looks up at the barista. He nods. “Aziraphale I might have to marry you because this coffee is so good?” He laughs and Crowley is glad he can put a name to a face now but also because he’s got the world’s best coffee. Aziraphale leaves them both alone because he’s got work to do and Anathema pulls out her phone, taking a much-needed break from all their work. The croissant is good as well, it’s just the exact fluffiness that it needs to be and it’s light tastewise. He wants to linger and let the taste sit in his mouth along with the coffee but he can’t remember the last time he’s eaten and his body is begging for food. 

He grabs another coffee before he leaves because he knows that he’ll kill himself if he tries to go studying without this coffee. Aziraphale smiles at him. “You liked it?” 

“Are you kidding? I  _ love  _ it.” The man shrugs but he’s still smiling. 

“I was just experimenting this time, I’ve wanted to try it out but never got the chance.” 

“Please call me for all your delicious coffee experiments, I would love to be your guinea pig.” Aziraphale laughs at that and Crowley decides he likes seeing him smile. 

***

He can’t go on without the coffee at this point. Crowley’s made it his priority to visit the coffee shop every morning. He doesn’t care if he goes broke at this point because it’s a worthy cause. One afternoon he returns to get a refill and Aziraphale looks at him. “I don’t think that would be wise.” 

“Why not?” Aziraphale takes his hand and Crowley can see that it’s visibly shaking due to all the expresso shots he got earlier. “ _ Oh. _ ” 

“I really like you so I wouldn’t want you to die on a caffeine overdose,” Aziraphale says. “You can come back around 5 and I would be glad to make you a latte.” 

“5? Aziraphale that’s hours away,” he pouts. It’s unlike him to pout for anything and anyone. Aziraphale frowns. 

“I can’t give you any more coffee,” he says taking a cup and filling it with something. Crowley takes a sip and-

“Tea?!” He questions. “You gave me tea?” Aziraphale nods. “I can’t forgive you, you’ve tried to poison me,” he says. The man rolls his eyes, clearly not amused by Crowley’s act. He takes another sip of the tea before he realizes that it’s not quite bad. Aziraphale perks up a little when he can see that Crowley visibly likes it. 

“It’s not so bad is it?” Crowley takes another sip and he can taste the honey and the pomegranate blending together and he decides that it’s not that bad. 

“It’s not as good as your coffee,” Crowley says. His stomach makes a loud growling noise and he remembers he hardly ate anything for dinner last night much less breakfast. “I think I ought to get a croissant while I’m here.” Aziraphale smiles and makes it just the way he likes it. When Crowley tries to hand over the money he protests. 

“Consider this a friendly favor.” 

“Aziraphale,” he whines. “Come on.” He refuses to take the money and Crowley pouts a little again but it changes when he takes a bite of the food. “I owe you one,” he says to Aziraphale and the other boy lights up. 

He comes back at 5 to get one more refill before the day is over. 

***

His bedroom is littered with coffee cups. “Crowley, clean up your room for god sake.” The boy looks around and sees that they’re spread over his desk and he’s living in a pigsty mostly due to the fact that he’s lazy. “I think you’ve got a coffee problem,” Anathema mutters as she looks around his room. 

“No, I don’t. And even if I do it’s your fault because you’re the one that introduced me to Aziraphale in the first place.” She looks at him with deadly eyes and Crowley cleans up his bedroom. 

It’s late in the evening when he goes over to the library. He needs to get a few books for his English report and then he’s able to call it a night and pass out on his bed. He doesn’t expect to see Aziraphale over at a table, his eyes buried in the book that’s sitting in his lap and he doesn’t seem to notice Crowley when he sneaks up next to him, peering at the book down below. “I heard that book is a load of bollocks.” Aziraphale shoots up, not expecting to hear the voice beside him. 

“Crowley?” He mumbles and the boy gives a devilish grin. “Don’t you know better than to sneak up on people?” 

“Afraid not, I was raised wrong you see.” He takes a seat next to his friend and looks over at the book. “I see Anathema has gotten you into her devilish witchcraft,” he points to the book. It’s a fantasy book filled with prophecies, witches and the whole end of days scenario. Aziraphale frowns for a second and looks down at the book. 

“Actually I find it quite amusing. It’s not all that bad.” Crowley rolls his eyes because of course Aziraphale would love a book that Anathema recommended to him. “It’s really not! It’s well written and has a good plot and I quite like the characters.” 

“Of course you would. I totally pegged you for the silent library boy who wants just to be left alone with his books.” 

“And I pegged you for a coffee loving monster who couldn’t resist a few expresso shots given the chance,” the boy smiles. Crowley is quite impressed with the comeback. He stays a while longer, chatting with Aziraphale and smiling most the time he’s with him because the boy brings out something in Crowley that he can’t really place. He seems to lose all track of time because he recognizes the boy that comes up to them to tell them that the library is closing. Aziraphale seems shocked that he’s been talking to Crowley this long. 

“Shit, I forgot I had come here to get some books.” Aziraphale helps him find them and they both check out, leaving together. 

“Well I have to say tonight was a pleasant surprise,” he smiles. 

“Indeed it was,” Crowley smiles back. 

“I don’t see why it should end now. How do you feel about grabbing some crepes with me?” He sees a little bit of the flash of nervousness that comes over Aziraphale quickly. But as soon as it’s there it’s gone. 

“I’d love too.” 

They stay until the restaurant closes and Crowley decides he should go home. He finds a lot about Aziraphale, his deep love for books and becoming a professor in the art of the English language. He loves crepes and he loves coffee, he loves dogs too. He hates it when he lets people down and when people don’t like his coffee. But above all, he’s sweet. He cares about everything and everyone. He loves his books deeply and takes it to heart. Crowley doesn’t think he’s met anyone quite like him. 

The same is to be said about Aziraphale. He likes Crowley, more than he’s willing to admit anyway. He likes the way he seems rough on the edges but on the inside he’s a real softie. He likes the way he talks about his plants at home and how he takes care of them (though there is a mixed relationship between him and the plants) and how much he loves and cherishes Anathema cause she’s the closest friend he’s ever had and wouldn’t trade her for the world. He loves the way Aziraphale makes his coffee and when he asks him to try out new things that he’s been experimenting with and he loves the way he makes the croissants.

Needless to say, the night is over too fast. Both of them wishes it would last a little bit longer but Aziraphale’s roommate is already asleep and Crowley knows he probably should go back home now. “It was nice,” Aziraphale whispers as he unlocks his door, cautious to not wake his roommate up. 

“It was, wasn’t it,” Crowley amuses the thought. “I’ll see you tomorrow then angel,” he smiles and he can’t help the way his chest loses its breathes when he sees Aziraphale smile back at him. 

The walk back to his apartment isn’t all that bad because Crowley has the night to think of and Anathema can’t help but notice the way he’s smiling when he’s home. “Did something really good happen? You got more coffee or something?” She knows that Aziraphale’s coffee only has to power to make him smile like this. 

“I ran into Aziraphale at the library and we got crepes,” he says making his way into his room. She can hear him talking to his plants about it and Anathema rolls her eyes and flops into bed. 

***

It happens more often to say the least. Crowley visits him on breaks and they grab lunch, they hang out when his shift is over and soon it turns into a habit. Anathema doesn’t see one without the other anymore. Needless to say, she’s not that surprised when she comes home to find Crowley grumbling about studying while reading a textbook at his desk and Aziraphale is laying on his bed, humming as he admires the plants. “Is there some secret relationship going on that I don’t know about? It’s 2019 guys you’re safe.” Aziraphale’s face immediately turns some sort of red and Crowley peers at her. 

“It’s not like that,” Aziraphale says. “We’re really good friends.” 

“Yeah,  _ really  _ good,” she shoots back and Crowley snickers, getting back to his work. To be perfectly honest, Crowley has thought about kissing Aziraphale many times but in reality, he doesn’t think the boy is quite ready for any sort of relationship. He seems skittish when the topic is brought up and dances around it. Crowley doesn’t pressure him into talking about anything of the sort. Aziraphale goes quiet for a little while before he returns back to humming and everything is like what it was before. 

Aziraphale has practically made himself a home in Crowley and Anathema’s apartment. He can be found sleeping on the couch or Crowley’s bed half the time and he makes coffee with what he can. Crowley is always the test subject, of course. When they’re bored, Aziraphale likes to read aloud sometimes and Crowley always listens. Sometimes he’ll read to him in the coffee shop when nobody’s around or business is slow. Crowley loves the sound of his voice. Aziraphale likes it when Crowley talks to his plants as he waters them and when he’s complaining about his biology homework or something to do with school. He helps Crowley out when he can’t be bothered to work or study and makes sure he doesn’t kill himself from sheer stress. He can’t help the warm feeling that develops in his chest as his eyes flutter as he sleeps, breathing in Crowley’s scent on his pillow. 

***

“I’ve passed!” He exclaims. “I’ve done it and passed his stupid class so I’ve never got to go back!” The patrons of the coffee shop aren’t bothered by the exclamations as they’ve all got headphones on or they’re on their phones. Aziraphale tells him to be a little less quiet but he hugs him. 

“I told you. I knew you would pass.” 

“Does this get me a celebratory coffee?” Aziraphale grins. Crowley smiles when he gets his coffee. 

They go home together later and Crowley smiles mostly due to the fact that he never has to deal with professor asshole’s class ever again. “I seriously hate that man,” he talks to Aziraphale. “He’s such a huge dick. Gabriel is such an asshole and I’m sure he gets off on the pain of his students. Nothing in life excites him anymore so he uses our pain to fuel his joy in life.” 

“Are you aware of how crazy you sound right now?” Crowley rolls his eyes. 

“You’ve never seen the man so you can’t possibly know.”

“Oh, I’ve seen Gabriel before. He seems… high strung.” Crowley snickers. 

“That’s all you’ve got to say about the man? Seriously?” 

“Well, I don’t know him that well!” Aziraphale points out. He flops onto Crowley’s bed when they get inside his apartment. He lets out a sigh of content and Crowley feels something in chest flutter. “I am proud of you though,” he mutters, his eyes closed. “I always knew you could do it.” 

Both of them fall asleep late into the night. 

Crowley wakes up to an empty Aziraphale shape in his bed. It disappoints him at first because there’s no note or anything to indicate that he had meant to say goodbye before he left but then he smells… pancakes? The redhead stumbled out of his room to find Aziraphale cooking pancakes and Anathema eating one while sipping on her coffee. As always his friend flashes a smile at him and Anathema rolls her eyes at the obvious chemistry. “You’re cooking?” 

“Yeah,” he smiles. “I made you a cup of coffee.” Crowley takes a sip, it’s perfect as always. 

“Thank you, angel,” he smiles, sitting next to Anathema who nearly spits out her coffee.  _ Angel  _ she mouths and Crowley just shrugs. He thinks he can see pink in Aziraphale's cheeks but he plays it off as a trick of the light. 

***

The months pass by. There’s endless studying and the coffee shop has become a little slice of heaven for Crowley. He’s got his own table that Aziraphale makes sure is always cleared for him and Crowley brings little treats for Aziraphale from other shops that he’s found. Aziraphale always gives him the same smile, he’s never seen it given to anyone else and it’s glad that it’s reserved for him. “I don’t know if I’d rather actually see you dating him,” Anathema comments as they walk home one night. “At least it wouldn’t be so goddamn awkward.” He laughs. She’s right though. He would love to hold Aziraphale or at least stretch his arm around the other boy when they’re watching a movie. But it all seems too awkward and he can’t afford to jeopardize his friendship because he feels something that might not be reciprocated.  _ Better to let it burn _ , he guesses. 

He goes home that night and falls asleep but unexpectedly wakes up to find his phone going off. “Hello?” He mumbles weakly, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“Crowley! I’ve just got this rare book that I think you’ll love and you simply must see it, it’s so beautiful and-” Aziraphale’s voice sounds ecstatic through the phone. 

“Wait, wait. You woke me up to tell me about a book?” 

“Oh dear, I hadn’t realized you were sleeping.” 

“It’s three in the morning angel.” 

“Oh, it seems so,” he says weakly, recognizing his mistake. 

“Do you want to come over to show me it?” He’s there in less than fifteen minutes. The book really is beautiful, its got beautiful artwork inside and the outside is simply amazing for a lack of better words. There’s gold etched into the title and little silver angels dancing on the cover. 

“I have a question for you?” Aziraphale amuses. 

“Oh?” Crowley grins a little as he sits back on his pillow. 

“Why do you call me angel?” Crowley seems like he wants to curl back into his pillow. 

“Well,” he starts off. “It’s a term of endearment and you are in every sense of the world an actual angel. I mean, you’re always so happy and joyous and you always see the best in people. The coffee you make might actually come from heaven, I wouldn’t doubt it if you called in heavenly favors to make me like your coffee. And you’re very bright, like in the literal sense of the word. It hurts my eyes to look at you sometimes.” He looks at Aziraphale and he’s just staring at him. What he really doesn’t expect is to be pushed back into a full-blown kiss as Aziraphale practically tackles him. His brain doesn’t catch up to him as he tries to process what is  _ happening _ before he actually begins to kiss him back. They stay like that for a while. 

He wakes up to see Anathema taking a photo of him in bed. Oh, well he’s not exactly alone in bed. He’s curled against Aziraphale, holding him as his head is buried in his shoulder. He groans and buries it back into the shoulder and he really can’t be bothered to deal with Anathema right now. Aziraphale must realize that something is going on because he blinks, looking at her. There’s a giggle that leaves his mouth before he turns over, burying his face in the other man’s chest, sighing contently. Crowley smiles and he looks up to see Anathema giving him a thumbs up and closing the door. 

It’s the middle of noon when he wakes up. Aziraphale smiles at him, giving him a small peck on the lips and they get out and decided to face the world. They come stumbling out of the bedroom, still groggy and tired and Anathema looks up from her book and giggles. “Oh dear,” she says. 

“What?” Aziraphale mumbles. 

“You might want to cover up,” she points to his neck and Crowley looks. 

“Shit,” he mumbles. 

Aziraphale has to wear a scarf for the next few days and it’s not even cold outside. 


End file.
